Dark Truth Volume One: Love Is My Mission
by Chachi Summers
Summary: Three Girls, One Mission. Can Three Very Beautiful Girls Finish Their Mission Or Has Some Dangerous Boys Going To Break Their Secret? Find Out In Dark Truth Volume One: Love Is My Mission. ( Based Of The Gallagher Girls Books )


**Dark truth Volume One: Love Is My Mission**

**Three Girls, One Mission.**

**Can Three Very Beautiful Girls Finish Their Mission Or Has Some Dangerous Boys Going To Break Their Secret? Find Out In Dark Truth Volume One: Love Is My Mission.**

**Madison ( Lilia ) Hilson Anna ( Rose ) Reilly Sally ( Maria ) Anderson Elisabeth ( Lisa ) Wallace**

**Chapter One: Just Keeps Getting Better**

**P.O.V- Lilia**

**It is always hard starting at a new school, which is full of new people. But we had to start at a school for spies. Weird enough yet, now imagine going there to spy on spies... Our easiest mission yet. Couldn't they give us a break? I mean we just finished our last mission yesterday; Patrick Parkinson, paedophile of the year, I mean if they had an award then it would be dedicated to him, in a heartbeat. That mission was done yesterday and me and the other "LILLYs" (that's our groups name), we work for the government in small groups of three or four, it's made up of amazing young but not any less wise spy girls, our group is the "LILLYs", it is:**

**Madison Lilia Hilson (that's me) I'm the 'nerd' of our group, with long brown hair and light grey eyes, I do the tech stuff, you could call me the ring leader.**

**Anna Rose Reily she is the 'rebel' of our group, long brown hair and curly with brown eyes that could totally kill (see what I did there? okay I'll shut up now), my best friend since we were babies.**

**Finally there's Sally Maria Anderson, she is the 'biggest bitch I know', and she constantly becomes best friends with our target and bitches about us, a tan girl with dark brown hair and brown eyes. Our childhood friend.**

**These are our actual names, but on missions we are called our middle names, for our own protection. We are some of the best spies in MI1 because we know how to act. We act our role pretty darn well so no one will suspect us. That is why we always get the hardest missions. Darn it sometimes. We were all in the villa training, I was on treadmill, Rose was on weights, and Maria was boxing. Then the wall to our left went from blank to the SOTF (spies of the future) logo, we got the video call then a middle aged man appeared on the screen, his hair was black and combed back to look slick, his suit was dark navy blue, this man is Max Reily, yes that is Rose's... "Morning girls" … father. He was in a good mood, after all the pedo was not going to be bothering anyone again. Instantly we stopped training and stood to attention. "I know that it is meant to be your vacation but this is TOP SECRET MISSION and you will get 3 month of vacation." Max said, yes we were meant to be of missions, I guess not now. "Are you up for a challenge? Cause it's a big one" no innuendo intended; we looked at each other "bring it on" we all said with a smirk, but he was right, it will be a challenge.**  
**Our challenge is to find and catch Jenny Deville Smith and Kelly Marie Brown and prove they tortured and murdered 9 girls, 13 boys. They're both 17 and deadly with a gun, they both go to a spy schools. We will go in disguised with our spy personalities to the all-girls school. Hard enough yet? Of course not. Try to do all of this in a new school when 3 new people join at once and pretend to not know each other. Oh, it's going to be fun indeed (end sarcasm).**

**P.O.V- Maria**

**This mission is so different to our old mission, we could actually die here. Calm down Maria, just concentrate on who the next bitch is you need to be BFF's with. Then her picture came up short black hair and brown eyes, she's wearing green earrings and has a necklace with her name on it, well obviously she's full of herself, just like everyone else. She has make up slapped on her face, with a chair. I know she will be a giant bitch who is one of the popular people and will hate even the look of me, so I guess I have a type (you know like with boyfriends or girlfriends people have a type, well I have a type of fake BFF). My fake personality is to be a bitch, that's why I will be making friends with the cows. Then I looked at the other profile, her hair was brown and shaggy, it looked like it had never been cut, she had dark brown eyes that were basically black, she was Kelly Brown and her and Jenny looked like such a happy pair. **_**(Sarcasm indented)**_

**P.O.V- Rose**

**We all packed out bags when the door rang, "our uniforms have arrived" five minutes later were packed and we are dressed. It's show time **_**(sorry if I seem like a bitch from now on, bye from the actual me).**_** We went over and picked up one long white shirt that we were supposed to tuck into our black knee length skirt; fuck no. I undo the two top buttons, roll up my skirt and tuck my shirt up but I really don't give a shit, it falls back down. Then there was this gay bow thing, I purposely made it as fucked up as possible by adding sliver studs etc. Plain black pumps and a bag embroider with the school name; yes this uniform is gay so I added a few extra things. Nail varnish, I think bright light blue will do. Bracelets, I found about 20 bracelets. Finally all of us put on our lockets that we NEVER let out of our sight for a second.**  
**We looked outside as the garage opened, revealing our cars for the mission, mine was on the left, it was a red sports car that had dents all over and one blue door, it looked like the kind of thing from grease or something. I looked over to Maria, in a black mustang and Lilia in her black and red motorbike, I sat back and let the sat-nav guide me to St Margaret's school for young ladies…..Pfft ladies my arse.**  
**St. Margaret's School For Young Ladies**

**P.O.V- Lilia**

**After 20 minutes of traffic in New York, we arrived at St. Margaret, a big white castle; I swear the queen lives here. We all got out of our cars/bike; the school ground was quite, no sign of life at all. Walking up to the front desk, a lady with dirty blonde hair that went down past her shoulders, she had a nice smile. She gave us our school timetables and showed us to the head mistress. The school was alright I guess lots of places to bunk off to, there were hidden rooms that were almost impossible to find, unless you were given a model of the school, all of the short cuts, hidden passages and hidden rooms, and luckily we were given the model. I guessed it was not the kind of place where people actually leave the school grounds based on the 10 meter high fence surrounding the school but you could easily slip into the crowds and miss your lessons.**

**On the way to the head teachers office there was a girl stood by herself in the corridor, she had shaggy brown hair and pitch black eyes with a slight glimmer where the light hit them. She just stands there staring at us and I stare back, after all, this is Kelly Brown (one of our targets).**

**We got to the head teachers, office and saw a sign on the door saying Miss Amelia L Hilson, we knocked and were greeted by my mum. She does know we are spies and we are moving to St Margaret's but didn't know we were on a mission, and we were forbidden from telling anyone in case the rumour spread and we would have a school filled with spies on our backs, so we kept quiet. My mom doesn't know that I am her daughter, things are complicated. Mum did the usual welcome to our school, make yourself welcome, here are the rules etc. like you get at normal schools and warned us the school must remain secret as well as the fact that it is for spies or we will be killed, literally. She lets us go to explore the school and find our rooms and stuff like that.**

**P.O.V- Maria**

**The head teacher seems cool and let us wonder around the school, we got to our, there were 4 beds, a bed for me, a bed for Rose, a bed for Lilia, and a "bed" that was actually had our information on the mission hidden inside (but it needs a fingerprint scan to open, just as a precaution). I unpacked my makeup and took up half of the shelves; Rose took the other half with her makeup. Then we went down to actually explore the building. We stepped outside the room and saw two people waiting round the corner. The first girl was the girl Lilia saw earlier, she smiled at us and gave a slight wink to Lilia, her hair was blowing in the wind of the air-con and her uniform was as messy as Rose's. This was Kelly. The second girl had short brown hair that almost looked black, it was dead straight. Her brown eyes sparkled as she saw us 3 coming out of our room, this was Jenny. We looked at each other with the same thought in our minds. **_**This bitch is going down!**_

**To Be Continue...**


End file.
